


Allegiance

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alliances, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Dragons, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never come between a handler and his dragon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allegiance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Allegiance" and 100quills prompt "Air"

Aria said she was approached by a Death Eater last night. She said he was trying to feel out her allegiances - to see who she would side with in the war. Grigory said that the same thing happened to him a few weeks ago when he was on his weekend off. And everyone on the Preserve knows that Dumbledore's been trying to get me to drag them all into the Order for the past two years.

None of them understand.

Working with dragons changes you. That feeling of being up in the air, of moving with another creature- connecting with them deeper than you could ever connect to a broom- it changes you.

Our allegiance is to the dragons. We won't choose sides in this war unless someone tries to involve them.

And then we will fight back with fire and vengeance.


End file.
